Communications networks can provide streaming media content that can be presented to a viewing user on a user device. In some instances, the media content that is being presented may be objectionable or otherwise not appropriate for the viewing user. In other instances, the viewing user may be unaware of the type of images and/or audio that will be presented by the streaming media content. In conventional systems, an administrator, such as a parent, may access a settings menu within a media application on the viewing device to set a ratings limit in order to control access to media according to what is deemed appropriate for the viewing user based on the age, maturity level, or type of content. For example, the media content may have a preconfigured ratings designation, such as “R,” “TV-MA,” “TV-14,” or other static ratings designation. Thus, conventional mechanisms to control the viewing of content may prevent access to the entire media program (e.g., a television show) if the media content does not conform to the settings limit. However, such broad ratings designators may limit access to otherwise non-objectionable material due to one scene or portion of the media content that exceeds the ratings limit or possibly is objectionable without exceeding the ratings limit. The streaming media content may be provided as part of a streaming media content service. Developers that provide the streaming media content service may provide a media application to a viewing user's device so that the streaming media content is viewed through the media application. In order to provide application security, the media application may have an application programming interface that is locked. If multiple streaming media content services are used, a parent or administrator may have to set up multiple media applications for each streaming media content service, while working within the options that are statically provided by the media application of the streaming media content service.